Emerald Isle
Geography The Emerald Isle and its associated islands, resides in the Achiar, and are volcanic islands created by a mid-ocean rift resulting from the divergence of the nearby land masses. The Emerald Isle is the oldest, and thus largest, Island in this group, and its soil is fertile being of volcanic origin. The volcanic activity of the island is largely subdued, but nearby islands with active volcanoes continually supplies Emerald Island with fresh ash, and as such replenishes the soil with minerals. The climate is temperate, with very mild winters and warm summers. The precipitation is higher than the continental counterparts, allowing for a rich vegetation, and further boosting the fertility of the land. This fertility allows Emerald Isle to sustain continuous bountiful harvest, as the soil is continuously replenished over the years. The island is characterised by foothills and ridges going through the island, from northeast towards the southwest part of the island, following the mid-ocean rift. In the middle of the islands resides a group of volcanoes, Deirfiúracha Tine, with the greatest volcano being Mhorfaraínn. South of Deirfiúracha Tine lies the lake Meánfarraig, the largest body of water within Emerald Isle. History Due the fertility of the island, the people of Maithír have traded their surplus cereal and vegetables with great profits with the neighbouring kingdoms and empires. This have resulted in Maithír finding itself a hub of commerce, and most importantly, pantry of the Achiar region. With many of the kingdoms and empires being dependent on a steady supply of food from Emerald Isle for sustaining growth and even survival of the realm, Maithír is largely untouched by war throughout modern history, as such activities would pose a threat to the attacker itself - with the risk of starvation if the land is laid in ruins. This has made Emerald Isle a neutral ground, and many a truce treaty has been signed in the city of Meánford. It unknown when it happened, but likely the halflings departed from their dwarven brethren a few millenniums ago, and settled on the island which is today known as Maithír. Culture The people of Maithír is known as halflings, or hobbits in some tongues. Their society is heavily based around agriculture, which is reflected in their pantheon. Much of the gods represent fertility, agriculture and hunting. The Maithírian society is centered around solidarity and voluntary work, where the farms often cooperate, and the take great care of the weak and elders. That is, however, not without a great deal of exceptions - the people of Maithír is also highly superstitious. As such, when people becomes ill by diseases like leprosy or syphilis, such people are often viewed upon as outcast - and people who surely deserves their fate. More so, those people are then deemed unworthy of participating in normal society, partly due the halflings think such people are tainted by the gods themselves, and partly for fear of further spread of the diseases. People ill with such diseases are sent to the infamous island of Lepra, which is by some considered a fate worse than death. However, the religious practice of the halflings is very strict with capital punishment. People who have been accused and tried for serious crimes are also sent to Lepra, if they are unlucky. Samfunnet er et solidarisk samfunn der man tar vare på hverandre, og mye av disse skikkene stammer fra deres religion. Likevel, har de en underlig og grotesk tradisjon i å sende de som er tenkt syke med en farlig smittsom sykdom, psykisk syke, avvikere og forbrytere til den beryktede øya Lepra. Dette kan sees på som en slags fangeøy, fullstendig uten lover og regler, der de som bor der er mer dyr enn folk. Denne tradisjonen ser ut til å stamme fra eldgamle skikker lenge før dagens religion fikk sin makt, og trass presteskapets protester fortsetter den. Presteskapet har til gjengjeld satt opp et kloster på øya, mer om dette i avsnittet om Lepra. Folket på Maithír er mistroende og skeptiske mot fremmede, men man kan med litt tid og tålmodighet motta samme vennskap og utstrålende glede fra en hobbit som de har for hverandre om man viser dem respekt og hjelper dem. De er et feststemt folkeslag, og med den overfloden av mat de besitter er en fest sjeldent langt unna. Likevel, er det særlig midtsommerfesten som er den gildeste, da de feirer årets lengste dag og ber for gode avlinger. Få utlendinger har vært med på disse festene, ettersom hobbitene stort sett holder seg for seg selv, men det sies at det ligner ingenting på fastlandet. Takket være sin enormt fruktbare jord, kan Maithír eksportere svært mye av maten de produserer. Deres korn og grønnsaker er verdenskjent for sin kvalitet, og mel fra Emerald Isle sies å være det reneste og fineste man får. De fleste rikene i nærheten av Emerald Isle har i stor grad gjort seg avhengig av forsyninger fra Maithír for å opprettholde den nåværende populasjonen og fremtidig vekst. Dette maktforholdet har ført til at Emerald Isle aldri har blitt invadert av fremmede styrker, og aldri har deltatt i noen konflikt. Langs kysten av Emerald Isle er det flere utenlandske havnebyer som driftes av nasjonen det er forbindelse til. Gjennom lukrative avtaler, restriktive reguleringer fra Maithír, og gjensidig mistro på tvers av rikene, har hver enkelt nasjon sin egen handelsby. Sjøfolk og handelsfolk får lov til å oppholde seg i byen, men ingen utenfra får lov til å bosette seg på Emerald Isle, selv ikke handelsbyene. Viktige handelsposisjoner er forbeholdt hobbiter, selv om folk utenfra også kan gjøre store penger her. Som det kommer frem fra Emerald Isles offisielle tittel, er det styrt av en storbonde. En ny storbonde blir valgt av presteskapet etter at den forrige har dødd, ettersom Hobbitene tror på reinkarnasjon. De vil da søke gjennom hele landet etter et guttebarn som passer deres beskrivelser. Nøyaktig hvilke trekk som er avgjørende for å velges ut er det kun presteskapet som vet, men mange har bemerket seg at storbøndene ser ut til å være nettopp noe større en gjennomsnittet. Dette styresettet er unikt for Maithír, og det er ingen adel mellom storbonden og vanlige bønder. Riktignok har storbonden ordensmenn til å se til rikets ro og orden og samle skatter, men generelt sett er det en ganske flat struktur i samfunnet i Maithír.